The Bachelorette (Season 8)
Filming and development Casting and contestants Controversies Contestants The season began with 46 contestants. File:81E72718-5162-4CCE-8CBC-4CFB641289FF.jpeg|KJ Apa 21 Los Angels California Actor Star Winner File:225525F9-1141-4977-B22B-2A6EBDE74020.jpeg|Evan Parker CS Los Angels California Gayporn Star Runner-Up File:703BD7D1-6EB7-4BA2-8CA5-86F72257C904.jpeg|Andrew Sutter 29 Vail, Colorado Firefighter Eliminated in Week 9 File:08C61B92-2703-45C1-955C-9F29A2A1BAB3.jpeg|Ricky Boxer 18 Los Angels California Gayporn Star Eliminated in Week 8 File:Nile_Bachelorette8.jpg|Nile Wilson 22 British artistic gymnast. Leeds, West Yorkshire, England Eliminated in Week 7 File:Christian_(Bachelorette_7.jpg|Christian Estrada 28 Banker San Diego, California Eliminated in Week 6 File:B43D7545-C969-4372-82AC-546D846E2B53.jpeg|Weser Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 3-4-5 File:36E56B31-86AA-4E5C-97C2-EB70FA4EF606.jpeg|Chris Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 3 File:B55516E7-ACC8-4214-8A3C-D82D01DF17EC.jpeg|Corety Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 3 File:847B281D-34E2-4123-B403-BD663634C146.jpeg|Ettore Buenfil 34 San Juan, Texas Dentist Eliminated in Week 2 File:E7089A03-7D95-4813-B930-A40AD1FFF616.jpeg|Evan Evans 31 Yorba Linda, California Attorney File:FF929CD6-AB77-4B83-9531-6725C06F0779.jpeg|Matthew Wass 31 Confluence, Pa Butler Coordinator Eliminated in Week 2 File:BB8A0CDB-7EDA-465F-905E-E29BAD78397D.jpeg|Jason Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California surgeon Eliminated in Week 2 File:30B7A2C7-46FE-4402-8F59-8AE576D706A8.jpeg|Kevin Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 2 File:60769AC4-7608-4ECF-B15E-2BB22C0B64DD.jpeg|Asert Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 2 File:E74B7A4F-32E7-4CD0-AB86-516A3D10230E.jpeg|QVC Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 2 File:CFE18547-E227-49C6-95E2-036694FF670A.jpeg|Wesly Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 2 File:7DD3704D-61A6-4971-B1EC-46FA65251066.png|Ryan Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 2 File:13744F22-7DF7-4C65-B8CE-DD7BD417C788.jpeg|Justin Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 2 5EA8C3A5-6043-4812-AF6D-5772E35FAA26.jpeg|Joe Amabile 31 Grocery Store Owner Chicago, Illinois Eliminated in Week 2 File:Jake_(Bachelorette_7.jpg|Jake Enyeart 29 Marketing Consultant Minneapolis, Minnesota Eliminated in Week 2 File:Colton_(Bachelorette7.jpg|Colton Underwood 26 Former Pro Football Player Denver, Colorado Eliminated in Week 2 File:Connor_(Bachelorette7.jpg|Connor Obrochta 25 Fitness Coach St. Peterburg, Florida Eliminated in Week 2 File:Jordan_(Bachelorette_7.jpg|Jordan Kimball 26 Male Model Crystal River, Florida Eliminated in Week 2 File:08C61B92-2703-45C1-955C-9F29A2A1BAB3.jpeg|Rickety Ever 18 Fishman Star Michigan Eliminated in Week 2 File:D414DEEB-3F16-4803-99F1-822EC1EAC1C0.jpeg|Cody ne 20 Saco Maine Actor File:BB8A0CDB-7EDA-465F-905E-E29BAD78397D.jpeg|Kirk DeWindt 27 Green Bay, Wisconsin Sales Consultant Eliminated in Week 2 File:IMG_0149.jpg|Tyler West 25 Dallas, Texas Sales Representative File:36E56B31-86AA-4E5C-97C2-EB70FA4EF606.jpeg|Nick Viall 34 Waukesha, Wisconsin Software Sales Executive Eliminated in Week 2 File:0B05988C-9368-439E-95AD-347A1207A24F.jpeg|Chris Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 2 File:2F45EC89-AAC3-46FB-9094-D3A37E456CEC.png|John DeWindt 27 Green Bay, Wisconsin Sales Consultant Eliminated in Week 2 File:99AE4ACE-069A-49F8-A0DB-9BD2351CAB94.jpeg|Peter DeWindt 27 Green Bay, Wisconsin Sales Consultant Eliminated in Week 2 File:CE4AB4C1-3355-48F7-896E-C8B2C07CF9EF.jpeg|Ben DeWindt 27 Green Bay, Wisconsin Sales Consultant Eliminated in Week 2 File:IMG_0047.JPG|Taylor DeWindt 28 Green Bay, Wisconsin Sales Consultant File:B0D4351F-8F0F-4759-863D-1C9E349BB68A.jpeg|Michael Stagliano 25 Tacoma, Washington Break Dance Instructor Eliminated in Week 2 File:6C802D8B-BA15-43E6-97F6-F4BB10A9D4BC.jpeg|Jake Pavelka 31 Dallas, Texas Commercial Pilot Eliminated in Week 2 File:6DFAB329-1AFF-4BD4-82E9-BC53F3A50DC0.jpeg|Bradley Cox 25 Duluth, Georgia International Auto Shipper Eliminated in Week 2 File:Elijah_K(Bachelorette_7).jpg.jpg|Elijah Knorpp 16 Knorpp knorpp and south Eliminated in Week 2 File:ABDAF0D0-8B91-47FD-BAFF-B763EE9B6274.jpeg|Rudie Dane 31 Yorba Linda, California Attorney Eliminated in Week 2 File:61F07A93-4BDD-469B-B61E-D197F7BBC6DA.jpeg|Sean Louis 28 Dallas, Texas Insurance Agent Eliminated in Week 2 File:E7089A03-7D95-4813-B930-A40AD1FFF616.jpeg|Evan Parker 31 Yorba Linda, California Attorney Eliminated in Week 1 File:13591474-CE0F-453C-8D44-35437A74776D.jpeg|Zachary Western 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 1 File:22509938-E1CF-49FD-A870-FFFE3824983A.jpeg|West Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 1 File:1A6D6DC2-3CF7-4BCA-BFA3-1A0160BE420F.jpeg|Asa Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 1 File:54856498-A0C4-4D8C-BAB8-5B6B27352D34.jpeg|John Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 1 File:7B64F7BE-2F2F-499B-8246-0D60D76AFF2C.jpeg|Wesley wesrty 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 1 File:C3C6CB4F-74E7-40D3-832B-07CB7AB6EDB9.jpeg|Shawn Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in Week 1 Future appearances Episodes Where are they now? They end there engagements after the Fianl rose in The Ring Promotional gallery Category:The Bachelorette seasons